


Brave Little Thing

by hyuckrie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (mentioned) Drinking, A lot of kissing, Aged-Up Character(s), Blood Drinking, But that’s pretty much how far it goes, College, Fluff, Jisung shows up for two seconds, M/M, Renjun pops a boner, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckrie/pseuds/hyuckrie
Summary: Renjun liked the spooky, he liked the chills he got from a good scare, he was fascinated with the supernatural and called books about monsters his comfort reading. What could happen when he was suddenly face to face with a real vampire?





	Brave Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junist/gifts).

> \- it took me 5 months to write this, so i’m really sorry if it’s not 100% consistent, but it’s a really special piece for me so i hope you enjoy it anyways!  
\- i did revised it two times, but it might have some grammatical mistakes.  
\- it’s not that spicy but it has a lot of descriptive makeout so if you’re uncomfortable with that, don’t read!  
\- i’m really proud of this and i could never have written this without my girl’s (hyuckren) support so thank you <3  
\- also the noren game is not that strong here T_T i’m sorry!

Renjun’s obsession with the supernatural started early, he was barely seven years old when he watched a rather inappropriate ton of horror movies, since then the thought of monsters creeping under his bed was a constant, and Renjun would never sleep without the light of his bathroom on, scared that something might claw out of his wardrobe in the middle of his sleep. 

But the fear didn’t last long, soon enough it was replaced by curiosity and Renjun found himself sneaking out of his house in the middle of the dark night that used to terrify him so dearly just to look for the monsters that used to haunt his sleep. 

At the age of seventeen, it was usual for Renjun to celebrate dates like his own birthday on haunted houses, making his best friend, Yukhei, almost rip his hair out of his head so much it was his indignation. Yukhei would try and talk Renjun out of his obsession, because really,  _ it wasn’t healthy due the amount of jump scares they had to face every time they got out to celebrate something. _ But Renjun would brush him off, saying that it wasn’t that scary and by then with how much they used to do that, it was even funny. 

He really liked the rush it gave him, Renjun grew up to admire the beauty brought upon the unknown, the thrill it gave him to wander around the corridors of some spooky place, the laughs that followed his screams after a good scare. 

Then, he got into college. Yukhei was a year ahead of him, and they always dreamed to go to the same university, so when he got in and received the letter saying he would start his art major, he couldn’t be happier. After that, school took all his free time and he found himself rather drowned in books at the library than keeping his little adventures in check. 

And at that exact same place, the library, he found his obsession growing on a new degree. It was a really sunny day, the heat making everyone look for some relief in form of some cold beverage or ice cream, so the library was rather empty when Renjun walked in. He didn’t need to be there, honestly. But Yukhei was busy with some really complex architecture homework and Renjun didn’t want to disturb him out of his responsibilities. So, after lazing around all morning on his dorm, his roommate Jaemin gone for the day, Renjun got utterly bored and decided to walk mindlessly, and before he knew, he was standing in the middle of the library on a sunny day with no homework to do. 

That’s how Renjun found himself in the Supernatural section. It was like magnet pulling him, some type of strange energy hovering over that specific corridor. Once he got there, he ran his fingers on the covers of those old books, most of them about magic and spells, and as much as he enjoyed learning about witchcraft, his eyes wandered to a certain big red book, about _vampires_. Renjun really liked reading books and watching movies about zombies and ghosts, but vampires were a new thing for him, and the thought _why_ _not_ crossed his mind instantly. 

So he grabbed the book, thumbing the fancy cover, gold letters that said  _ Vampiric Theory,  _ Renjun giggled to himself, that was going to be fun. When he turned the first page though, his breath hitched. There was a picture, more like a painting due the style of it, of a man, a breathtakingly beautiful man, eyes gold like honey, his gaze was so hypnotizing that Renjun found it hard to register anything else. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine, he trailed his eyes to the rest of the picture, the man had fangs, big white fangs stained with red,  _ blood _ , Renjun’s brain supplied. It was almost strange how Renjun wished to touch his fangs, feel how sharp it would be. But before he could read even one word, someone caught his attention. 

“I would never imagine you would be into this kind of stuff.” The stranger said, appearing out of thin air and scaring Renjun for dear life. 

“Oh my god, you scared me!” Renjun clenched a hand on his heart, the beating of it completely erratic, taking a broken breath in. 

The boy seemed his age, sharp features and smiling eyes, he spotted a calm expression, clearly amused by Renjun’s reaction. Black hair that fell down his eyes a little, and even darker clothes, Renjun easily recognized Jeno. They had some classes together eventually, but never really talked. 

“I would say I’m sorry but you seem to like spooky things.” Jeno smiled, his eyes glimmering with the few lights that entered the library. 

“You don’t know anything about me.” Renjun shrugged answering Jeno’s inicial comment, but his words had no real bite to it. 

“Feisty, are we?” Jeno laughed, his hands coming to tap twice over the book Renjun was still holding. “Vampires, huh?” He asked, not affected by Renjun’s words. 

He was a strange one, Jeno. Renjun couldn’t help but to stare at him for a few awkwardly long seconds, taking his expression in and carving his every feature in his memory. Why, though? Renjun had no idea, he just felt the urge to do it. Then, Jeno cleared his throat, for the first time looking kind of uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, vampires.” Renjun diverted his eyes, looking at the picture again. “I like the supernatural.”

“Oh, me too!” Jeno chirped, his eyes smiling so much to match his lips. It was a drastic contrast to his dark clothes and hair. “Would you mind if I tagged along with your vampire reading?” He asked, pointing at the book. 

Renjun couldn’t find in himself to say no. 

After that day at the library, his interest in vampires grew intensely, just like his friendship with Jeno. They started studying about the supernatural together at the library in one day and next thing Renjun knew Jeno was sprawled in the floor of his dorm room, watching some trashy tv show on Renjun’s computer and munching on some of Jaemin’s snacks. Renjun had learned so much about both, vampires and Jeno. 

But his favorite thing about it all was that Jeno was such a interesting character, he had a playful personality, a dark visual but he was really sweet inside. And it was strangely easy for them to get closer. Renjun haven’t had a new friend since he got into college and met his roommate, Jaemin. So his social circle was summed up in Yukhei and Jaemin. But Jeno changed that right away when he scared Renjun out of his skin and danced into his life with the most beautiful smiling eyes. 

Renjun was so lost in his own mind that he didn’t notice Jaemin entering their dorm room, only snapping out of it when he heard the boy whine rather loudly. 

“Jeno! I told you to stop eating my snacks!” Jaemin wailed, throwing his bag dangerously close to the spot Jeno’s head was occupying on the floor. 

“You eat too much candy, it’s bad for your teeth.” Jeno supplied simply, his smile ever so smug. 

“Oh, so  _ you _ eating it is fine?” Jaemin glared at the black haired boy while Renjun tried to hold his laugh, watching the scene from where he was seated on his bed, back against the wall. 

“I’m just looking out for you.” Jeno winked, popping another candy in his mouth, his tone showing how much fun he was having with their little bickering. 

Jaemin scoffed, but said no more. He knew it was a lost battle and it wasn’t like he didn’t have another stash of candy hidden away under his bed anyways. It was funny how Jeno seemed to be friendly playful with everyone, Renjun really didn’t think he would be that extrovert when he first saw him on class. But it was nice to see both his friends being friends too. 

Yukhei was a whole new story, though. He was proud to call himself Renjun’s older brother, and he could be a little too protective sometimes. So, after Renjun introduced Jeno to Yukhei and they had a really pleasant conversation over pizza, Yukhei told Renjun to be cautious about Jeno, he said he could smell something off on him, and Renjun genuinely scoffed at that. But other than that warning, Yukhei seemed to be very kind to Jeno, as Jeno was to him. Almost diplomatic, even. 

“Ugh, I’m so frustrated.” Jaemin’s whining brought Renjun back to reality, again. 

“What about?” Jeno asked before he could, pausing the show he was watching and turning to face Jaemin, resting his chin on his hand. 

“The talent show.” Jaemin exhaled dramatically. “There’s this solo thing and all of my colleagues are trying to get it.”

_ Ah _ , the talent show. Jaemin had been talking nonstop about the talent show the music department was going to hold and Renjun had been there for all his breakdowns, reassuring him it was all going to come along just fine. 

“The thing is, I really want the solo, but… I know Donghyuck will get it, he's just so much better than me at singing.” Jaemin said, dropping on Renjun’s bed face first and growling into his pillow. 

“Come  _ on _ , Nana. You’re an amazing singer, don’t speak so low of yourself!” Renjun said, nudging his foot on Jaemin’s side, making him squirm away complaining about being ticklish. 

Jaemin just growled once again. “No, he deserves it more than I do, seriously.” He sighed. “He sings like an angel.”

Jeno, who was watching quietly on the floor, sat up, scooting closer to the bed. “Donghyuck, you said?” He hummed, his expression distant, as if recalling something. 

“Yeah.” Jaemin said, his voice muffled by the pillow, but then he lifted his head, looking at Jeno with interested eyes. “Do you know him?” 

“You could say that.” Jeno smiled, that smug smile that gave Renjun chills, good chills. “He’s pretty.” He shrugged, saying it so naturally one could think he was talking about the weather. 

At that, Jaemin launched himself on the floor, almost hitting Jeno in the process of sitting beside him. “Oooh, do you have a crush on him?” He sounded so excited it was hard to believe he was utterly frustrated moments prior. 

“What? Are you twelve?” Jeno rolled his eyes. “Who still uses that word…” They started to bicker again, but at that point Renjun had already tuned out, his mind overworking again. 

He knew Donghyuck, the boy being friends with Jaemin they occasionally bumped into each other, but they never spoke. Something about the way Jeno complimented Donghyuck made Renjun slightly uneasy. It was a understatement that Donghyuck was pretty, beautiful even, but somehow hearing it from Jeno was unsettling and it gave Renjun an ugly feeling on his stomach. 

He needed to clear his head, so he got up, mumbled something about having forgotten about some last minute homework and took off to the library, his sanctuary. He didn’t even noticed the confused and worried glances both Jaemin and Jeno gave him.

It was almost night time, and Renjun knew the library was going to be closed soon, so he hurried inside, going straight to the supernatural section and picking what became his favorite book, the big red one about vampires. It was almost like a comfort reading. Holding the book close to his chest, he checked it out of the library, thanking twice the tired looking student who worked there and walked until he found a bench just outside the art department. 

It was comforting, the place he loved the most and the book he adored to get lost into. And just like that he forgot all about the ugly feeling, his mind now filling with pictures of ancient creatures with fangs who craved blood for survival, the words already so familiar Renjun might have been able to recite it with his eyes closed. Just like that he found his calm. 

✩

Renjun came to learn that all his studies were in vain, no matter how much he had read about the supernatural, it could never prepare him to what he saw that night. 

Honestly, Renjun was annoyed. Jaemin had dragged him out to a party again. It wasn’t like Renjun hated parties, he quite liked them, but ever since that night on his dorm two weeks prior, he was avoiding Jeno, afraid that the ugly feeling would claw back to his stomach. And his mission was a success so far, he managed to walk faster when he noticed Jeno around, and he managed to come up with a excuse every time Jeno would text him asking to hang out. But he knew going to parties meant bumping into Jeno eventually since the boy didn’t miss the opportunity to go out. 

That night, though, Jaemin had dragged him, announcing he would make Renjun’s life hell if he didn’t follow. Between staying in the dorm, drowning in homework and facing Jaemin’s rage later or accepting the fate that he would have to face Jeno again sometime, Renjun decided to go. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be petty about it. 

Just like that, he was sulking in a corner, a little bit drunk already and watching the people dancing without much attention. In the middle of his process of sighing out of boredom again, a mop of blue hair flashed in front of him. 

“Renjun!” The boy with blue hair, Jisung, two years younger than Renjun but a lot taller, greeted him.

“Jisung, hey.” Renjun replied, his bitterness not fully hidden. 

That made Jisung crinkle up his nose cutely. “Are you ok, man?” The boy worried. 

Renjun his brushed him off with a dismissive hand. “Yeah, not really in the partying mood, though.” He shrugged 

“Ok.” Jisung mirrored his gesture. “Anyways. Jaemin is totally trashed, he’s already half naked and telling everyone he came here with his  _ best friend Renjun _ .” Jisung dramatized in a tone very similar to Jaemin’s. “I would go check on him if I was you.” He finished. 

Renjun sighed,  _ great _ . “Thank you, Jisung.” He patted the boy in the shoulder once. “See you around.” He nodded his farewell and got in his way to find his incredibly irresponsible friend. 

What proved to be a impossible task, Jaemin was nowhere to be found and Renjun was running out of patience. He scanned the whole first floor and then the second, repeating the cycle twice, but he couldn’t find the boy. 

He was in the process of sending Jaemin a text after trying to call him at least fifteen times, telling him to to get back to him as soon as he saw it, when he stopped dead in his tracks, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes following the figure that had just passed him. 

It was Jeno, so clearly Jeno with his black combo jacket, jeans hugging his legs and making him look extra  _ hot.  _ Renjun tried to shake his head so the thought would leave, but he was frozen, watching Jeno make his way to a door under the staircase, the boy didn’t notice him there. 

Seeing him so close made something in Renjun’s stomach churn, he had missed Jeno more than he thought, so the decision to follow the boy was automatic, he didn’t even noticed his feet moving until he was right outside the door that Jeno closed when he entered the room. 

If Renjun had heard the voices before opening the door, he would have walked away in order to respect Jeno’s privacy, he would have found Jaemin and they would have gone home, he would have slept like a rock and wake up with a slightly annoying headache next morning and he would have lived his life as usual.  _ If only Renjun had heard the voices before opening the door.  _

But he hadn’t. And the next second he was witnessing a scene he could never conjure up even on his wildest dreams. 

At first, all his mind could register was Jeno. The boy was pressed up against the wall opposite to where Renjun was, eyes closed and lips parted the slightest bit, his eyebrows were a little furrowed making his expression look a little pained, but mostly he looked far gone into  _ pleasure _ . Renjun followed with his eyes a droplet of sweat run down Jeno’s forehead into his… neck. That was when he noticed the other person in the room. 

It was shocking that he didn’t see him first, since his presence seemed so magnetic even if Renjun could only see his back and the way he was mouthing at Jeno’s neck while grabbing at his waist with firm hands. But something was pulling Renjun into their atmosphere, he felt absolutely hypnotized by the brown haired boy. So much it took him some time to realize what was really going on, because it only looked like a heated make out session if one didn’t pay enough attention. 

As Jeno let out a little noise, his eyebrows furrowing further, Renjun noticed a red string rolling down his neck and staining his shirt, it was  _ blood _ . Whatever the boy was doing to Jeno, he was making him bleed, and Jeno didn’t seem fazed by that, if only, he looked like he was enjoying it. 

That made Renjun’s world spin, his senses flying out the window and left to die on the dirty floor. He couldn’t make sense of anything, his body was shaking out of something he couldn’t even quite point out. His mind was a mess and he would call it hallucination if he didn’t clearly see the flash of white, long and sharp fangs tinted with bloody red when the boy turned around. 

It was Donghyuck. That shock made his mind focus a little into consciousness, and he recognized Donghyuck. All though, the boy had a blinding cheeky smile on his lips, where a few droplets of blood rolled down to his chin. Donghyuck’s hands never left Jeno’s body, but the boy didn’t seem to notice anything, too far gone into his headspace. 

That’s when Renjun noticed Donghyuck was looking right at him, not even a bit startled by his presence, and something in the back of Renjun’s mind told him the boy had sensed him even from outside the door. Renjun opened his mouth to say something,  _ anything, _ ask why Donghyuck was sucking blood out of Jeno in the middle of a party, or better, why was Jeno letting him do that. But no words came out, his throat was dry and his mind blank. 

Sensing his distress, Donghyuck lifted a hand off Jeno’s hips and placed a finger on his own lips, signaling Renjun to be quiet, as if Renjun could properly construct a sentence in that state. All his brain could conjure up was how breathtakingly  _ beautiful _ Donghyuck looked wearing those black jeans and a deep red velvet shirt, so red that the blood rolling down into it didn’t even stained. Renjun cursed his mind for being fucking out of it, a million of sinful thoughts crossing the air right in front of his eyes and all of them had Donghyuck’s name on it. 

It all got worse when Donghyuck licked his own lips, eyes never leaving Renjun’s. Renjun watched with fascination the way his tongue darted out and retracted the remaining blood back to his mouth. It was too much, and Renjun felt a shiver run down his spine as his pants grew impossible tight, he had a  _ problem _ . How dirty was him to get that  _ excited  _ over a scene that would scare to the bone anyone that was sane enough?

He didn’t stay to find out the answer, he needed to run, and before he could register it properly, his feet were already in motion, leaving behind what he hoped was a lucid dream, repeating to himself that those things only existed in books and that he definitely didn’t pop a boner watching a vampire sucking the blood out of his friend. 

Renjun felt his grasp in reality slip away while he ran, a quick check on phone telling that Jaemin was already back to their dorm, so all he did was focus on each step and not on how all his world had just flipped right before his own two eyes. 

Before Renjun could gather his thoughts again, he was already sprinting inside his dorm room, startling a very sleepy Jaemin out of his bed, the boy jumping up at the sight of a frenetic and pale Renjun. 

“What happened?” Jaemin asked, breathless out of worry. 

“Did you know that Donghyuck is a vampire?” Renjun replied with another question, too panicked to think straight. 

Jaemin freezed, looking so lost like Renjun’s last words were the last thing he could ever imagine to hear. “He’s a… what?”

“A vampire!” Renjun threw his arms around in a desperate motion, sitting himself messily on his bed, carding a nervous hand through his hair. 

“Renjun… I think you had too much to drink.” Jaemin shook his head, coming closer to realign the strands of hair Renjun messed up. “I know I did, and maybe we just need some sleep.” 

Renjun was so exhausted after being that overwhelmed and then running all the way to his dorm that the only thing he could do was sigh softly, nodding his head. “Yeah, sleep.” He repeated, already laying in bed himself. 

Jaemin caressed his cheek once, whispering some calming words until Renjun’s breath seemed to calm down, and then moved to lay down too, but Renjun grabbed his hand, his eyes pleading.

“Can you sleep with me tonight?” He asked, his voice strange even to his own ears. It wasn’t like Renjun to be afraid or scared, but he decided that he would come back to his senses in the morning, and that it was ok to need some type of assurance that night, after all. 

If Jaemin noticed his uneasy tone, he didn’t question it, the boy just nudged Renjun to scoot back to the wall and laid besides him, wrapping a comforting arm around Renjun’s waist. “It’s ok, let’s just sleep now.”

So Renjun did. 

✩

What happened that night didn’t come to bite Renjun in the ass until a week later. He was just coming back to his dorm in a rather late night where he spent more hours than usual in the campus studio, painting. He did that a lot these days, painting. After what happened in the party he haven’t seen Jeno nor Donghyuck around, and that was kind of worrying him somehow, so he did the only thing that could make him distract his thoughts, paint his worries away. 

But that particular night he stayed too long, being kicked out by some grumpy looking campus monitor when the moon was already high up in the sky. The chill air of outside made Renjun’s skin shiver with goosebumps, but it got worse when he saw who was waiting for him just outside the building, and even the hair at his nape stood up. 

Hidden away by just the shadow of the street lighting, was Donghyuck. He was leaning against a lamp post, hands on the pockets of his black leather jacket, on his lips was a smile that made Renjun stop dead on his tracks, too overwhelmed by seeing him again so close and having to face that the night of the party did indeed happen. 

“Ah, Renjun!” Donghyuck exclaimed, mock surprise clear in his tone. “I figured I would find you here.” He clicked his tongue, already stepping towards Renjun. 

Renjun, on the other hand, was paralyzed. Jaemin didn’t lie when he said Donghyuck had the voice of an angel, he did sound like he had honey on his tongue, but now Renjun associated that with being a demon, not an angel. It didn’t make a difference anyway, he was completely hypnotizing in all forms.

When Donghyuck got close enough to Renjun, he stopped, clearly respecting some of his personal space. His lips were pulled in a pretty smile and Renjun could see those crystal white fangs again, and the inicial desire to find out how sharp it would feel against his fingers came crashing, but he held still as much as he could, since Donghyuck could destroy him if that was his will. If his books had taught him something, it was that it was  _ never _ smart to take first steps around supernatural beings, ever. 

“Did the vampire bite your tongue off?” Donghyuck chuckled darkly, cocking his head to the side in what could be read in a cute motion. 

Suddenly the fear Renjun felt climbing through his body vanished and he scoffed before he could control himself. “Oh God, that was a lame one.” 

Donghyuck was visibly surprised by that reaction, his eyebrows shooting up, but he controlled his expression before it could register properly in his face. “Jeno wasn’t lying when he said you were a brave little thing.” Donghyuck whispered more to himself than to Renjun to hear, all at while moving closer to the boy until they were just inches apart. 

“So are you really a vampire?” Renjun whispered back, his voice barely audible as he didn’t dare take his eyes off the big sharpy fangs now cleared of any blood. 

“What?” Donghyuck mused, from where he was looking at Renjun’s neck with interest. Then he cleared his throat once. “Yes, right. Vampire. That’s me indeed.” He beamed, his fangs glowing under the street lamps. 

Renjun wasn't sure exactly what it was, but something in that smile made him shiver, his arms coming to wrap themselves around his body before he could even register the movement. If Donghyuck noticed that, he said nothing. But of course he did, Renjun would be fooling himself if he thought something could escape the vampire’s eyes.

“So, you told Jaemin about what you saw at the party.” Donghyuck said, his low and intimidating tone making it worse for Renjun to feel warm. “It wasn't very nice of you to do that, now, was it?” He insisted, his gaze flying over every part of exposed skin Renjun had.

Renjun couldn't help but to swallow harshly around the lump on his throat. “I-I’m sorry.” He stammered, not being able to come up with a more convincing apology.

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Donghyuck smiled again, hand coming up to Renjun’s neck but stopping right before touching it. “I just told him you walked on me leaving a love bite on Jeno’s neck.” He shrugged softly, the movement barely there while his hand dropped. But his smile remained. “Then he got overly excited and distracted by the fact that Jeno and I were kissing.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like Jaemin.” Renjun breathed out a small laugh. 

Donghyuck’s lips seemed to follow the motion, and sure thing his eyes were fixed on Renjun’s lips before he lifted them to look Renjun in the eye. He could see his gaze flick between emotions but it was too fast to register any of them, it was just so magnetic, Renjun couldn’t look anywhere else. 

“So…” Donghyuck clapped his hands once, pulling both of them out of that hypnotic state. “...since you almost exposed me, I thought we could agree that you owe me a favor, don’t you, darling?” The nickname came sweeter than the other words, what made Renjun melt a little despite the whole situation they were in.

He really needed to get a grip on himself. 

“What do you mean?” Renjun asked, and he was afraid of the answer, truly afraid for the first time that night. “What could I possibly offer you?” 

“Well, I can think of one thing or two…” Donghyuck raised his hand again, his index finger touching lightly the curve of Renjun’s skin, right where his shoulders met his neck. “You know, I could never say no to a good feast.” He smirked, and if that alone didn’t make Renjun’s legs wobbly, the implications of his words sure did. He wanted to feed on Renjun, and that was enough to make the boy lose his grip on reality, again. 

But Donghyuck didn’t wait for him to respond. “Or I could go and visit Jaemin right now, tell him all about the creatures that lurk into the night. I’m sure he would be very surprised to hear about it.” The vampire had such a sweet tone to his voice it was difficult to believe what he was really saying. 

At that, Renjun felt anger bubbling in his stomach. “Are you threatening me?” His voice was small, but he was proud that it didn’t falter. 

“I wouldn’t call it a threat, just… some readjustment.” Donghyuck dropped his hand, smiling at the shivers it left on Renjun’s skin. “But I’ll give you time to think about it.” He said nonchalantly, like he wasn’t talking about sucking the blood out of Renjun but the weather. “Two days.”

And before Renjun could get as much as a word of protest out, he was gone, vanished into the night. 

✩

Two days. It was all it took to Renjun to go mad. He started seeing Donghyuck in every corner, hearing his voice in everyone’s lips, catching the glimpse of white sharp fangs every time the light would reflect on something. He was going mad, truly. 

It wasn’t like he was scared of having the blood sucked out of his body, no. Jeno had done it and was totally fine, not to mention how much he seemed to  _ like _ it. Renjun's mind flashed with images of Jeno’s head throw back, his lips parted and his expression that screamed pleasure. That was the easy part, Renjun assumed. What he was really struggling with was what that would  _ mean,  _ for both him and Donghyuck. What would be the consequences of accepting Donghyuck’s not so subtle  _ offer _ ? Renjun wasn't sure what to think of that. And the other big issue was his pride. See, Renjun was a rather stubborn person, and the perspective of giving himself in that manner, so openly at the mercy of such dangerous creature, made him restless.

And just when his thoughts floated back to Jeno, the boy in question made his way through the crowd of students having lunch in the cafeteria and marched straight to where Renjun was sitting alone, a determined look in his face making his eyes the most cat-like Renjun had ever seen. It was a big, big lie to say that Renjun hadn't miss Jeno, the boy was such a happy constant on Renjun's life ever since their first encounter that he found himself wondering where the boy was and if he was mad at him. That fear grew bigger when Jeno reached Renjun's table and seated himself right in front of him, expression unreadable.

“Renjun, we need to talk.” Jeno announced. 

_ Great,  _ Renjun thought. The words he hated the most. “About what?” Renjun took a deep breath, embracing himself for the worse. 

“I don't know what you're thinking or how you're feeling after seeing… What you saw that night.” He gestured, so clearly nervous that Renjun felt the urge to extend his hand so Jeno could hold it. “But I know you've been avoiding me even before that.” He smiled, and it was so sad that Renjun's heart tightened in his chest. “Donghyuck said I should give you time and wait for you to come to me but… Fuck Donghyuck, am I right?” Jeno laughed bitterly.

“You do know he's a vampire, right?” Renjun gaped at how careless Jeno seemed to talk about Donghyuck, like he wasn't someone who could rip his head off in just a motion.

“Hm, half-vampire. But that doesn't matter now, I'm here because I miss you Renjun.” Jeno’s eyes softened so much that Renjun did reach his hand for him to hold this time, and he took it with the most care in the world. “I hope you don't hate me now, knowing I associate with vampires.” He laughed again, trying to lift the mood.

Renjun breathed out a laugh at that. “Of course I don't hate you, Jen. Have you met me? I call books about the supernatural my comfort reading.” He exhaled. “And I miss you too.” He watched as a smile formed on Jeno’s lips, and mirrored the expression. “I was just trying to process it all, I guess.”

“Fuck, Renjun. I love you so much.” Jeno said, a beautiful smile on his face, his thumb rubbing the back of Renjun's hand. Just like that, like he was used to say it.

“You what?” Renjun echoed, his mind going into short circuit.

Jeno blinked, only now seeming to understand what he just said. “Well that wasn't supposed to come off like that, but it's true, Renjun. I love you, and I was so afraid that I had lost you these past few days…” 

Renjun didn't know what to say, he was too overwhelmed, what was happening a lot in the past days, weeks. But he didn't need to talk, Jeno wasn't finished.

“I couldn't bear the thought of not hearing your beautiful voice rambling about the things you're passionate about, your art, the universe, or even what we would have for dinner when I stayed over.” Jeno’s eyes sparkled so bright that Renjun wondered if he stole the stars to put there. “I had to tell you, so I guess it just… Came out.” Jeno looked at Renjun, expectantly.

“I'm… I- I don't know how to feel about this Jeno.” Renjun shook his head, already unwrapping his hand off Jeno's and standing up. “I need to go, I- I'll text you.”

Renjun took off, not turning back to glance at Jeno because he knew that his heart would shatter at the disappointed look on his face. 

✩

That night Renjun asked Yukhei to walk with him to the dorms, what came as a surprise for the older boy, since that was the first time Renjun has ever  _ asked _ for company. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, little Huang?” Yukhei asked for the millionth time, and his words reminded Renjun how Donghyuck had called him “ _ brave little thing. _ ”

Shaking his head to will the thought away, Renjun reassured him once more. “Yeah, it’s fine.” But after receiving another suspicious look, he crumbled. “It’s just that… It’s about Jeno.” He sighed.

At that, Yukhei stopped walking, grabbing Renjun by the shoulders and making him stumble back a little. “What did he do? Did he hurt you?” Yukhei started to check Renjun’s every inch to make sure he wasn't visibly hurt. “I knew something was off with that guy…”

Renjun couldn't help but to let a small laugh at the boy's antics, but soon his smile dropped as he remembered what Jeno had told him that morning. “No, he didn't hurt me, he… he said he loves me.” He looked down, suddenly embarrassed to talk about that.

First, there was no response from Yukhei, so he looked at his friend again just to see how wide his eyes were. And then he tried to take a deep breath, but it went in broken. “He… What?” He shook his head as if that motion would make his thoughts aligne. “I wasn't expecting that.” He confessed in a small voice.

“Me neither!” Renjun exhaled.

It took some time for Yukhei to register properly the information on his brain, but then he sighed. “Yeah, ok… And what did you say to him?” 

“I didn’t answer, I just walked away.” Renjun said, deflated.

“Oh man, that sucks.” Yukhei grabbed Renjun’s hand and they started to walk again. “What do you feel for him?” 

“I like him, I think.” Renjun tried, but the look in Yukhei’s face told him he didn’t believe it. “Ok, I do like him, more than a friend.” He said, recalling the jealousy he felt when Jeno talked about another boy being pretty, that boy being Donghyuck, ironically. 

“So, what are you waiting for? Just tell him.” Yukhei squeezed his hand once. “Tell him you like him and ask him to take it slow. If he pressures you into anything, I can kick his ass for you.” The older boy beamed, trying to cheer his friend up. 

“You know I don’t need anyone to pick my fights for me.” Renjun scoffed, but soon his features melted into softer ones and he smiled. “But thank you.”

“Anytime!” Yukhei smiled back, then nudged a finger at Renjun's side. “Just tell him, Junnie” He repeated, looking right into Renjun with a look that assured him out of all his worries.

“Yeah, yeah.” Renjun exhaled, incapable of saying anything else as his mind wandered into a more  _ urgent _ problem.

His two days limit had come to a end and he hasn't seen Donghyuck anywhere, and even if he repeated to himself that he wasn't looking for the other boy, somewhere deep in his messed up brain he knew he was. He contemplated for a second if Donghyuck had gave up on him, but soon enough that thought was discarded, the vampire had been really firm on his  _ proposition _ and for some reason Renjun couldn't bear the thought that he was forgotten that easily. Well, he still had some hours to his second day and he focused on that thought so he wouldn't go completely mad. In his point of view, it was better to know that a vampire was coming for him than to have a vampire lurking around in the night with things against him.

So he entered his dorm building, saying goodbye to Yukhei and promising to think about what they talked. He walked slowly to his room, not bothering to announce himself as he got in since Jaemin had taken the weekend to visit his parents, leaving the dorm to Renjun. He kicked his shoes off, sighing in frustration as the constant buzz of his thoughts and the tiredness of the day caught up with him.

And then he noticed, the lights were on. With his heart racing up a erratic speed, Renjun looked up just to come across with a figure sitting on his bed, all dressed in black.  _ Donghyuck _ , his heart missed a beat, and then started beating even faster. He was there to claim him, his blood. That, if Renjun said yes. Donghyuck looked out of place on top of his bed, in his corner of the room, his personal things, books and clothes all scattered around the almost statue still and perfectly composed boy. Even though, he looked completely comfortable and Renjun thought that it was a nice view.

“Renjun.” Donghyuck greeted, shaking him out of his thoughts, smiling that smile that slowly showed his fangs, white and shining in the artificial lights.

“Hey.” Renjun offered back, his voice small but loud enough for both of them hear it clearly.

He wasn't afraid, no. It was just a intense battle with his ego running through his mind and making him feel almost annoyed. He took a unsteady step forward, forcing himself to breath deeply once, twice. “I thought you had forgotten about me.” He breathed out, not sure where the courage to talk so casually had came from.

“How could I, sweet and brave Renjun?” Donghyuck said, the smugness of his smile clearly present in the tone of his honey-like voice. The vampire stood up, closing the space between them until it was just enough for Renjun to breathe properly (not like he was doing that anyways).

Renjun was at a loss of words, Donghyuck’s presence overwhelmed him beyond comprehension and he could practically feel himself cringe at his own weakness. But what could he do if Donghyuck exhaled power from every part of him, his eyes that were dark as the night, his voice that melted into anyone's ears, his looks that could put any greek God to shame and his  _ fangs _ , his fangs that glowed so beautifully but were as dangerous as they came.

The pause was so long that Donghyuck took upon himself to come closer, lifting one of his hands as if to touch Renjun's cheek, but the boy took a step back and the hand fell back to the vampire’s side. Suddenly, it all felt too awkward.

“Jeno told me you're a half vampire.” Renjun let out, desperate to say something, anything.

Donghyuck chuckled, not expecting those words to come out of Renjun's mouth. “Yes, I guess I am indeed a half vampire.” He sounded clearly amused, even when his eyebrows furrowed a little. “Why are you bringing that fact up?” He asked, almost innocently.

Renjun hesitated before speaking what had been swimming on his mind ever since earlier. “Do you really…  _ need  _ to drink blood?” He asked, the last word coming out as a whisper.

If Donghyuck noticed his uncertainty over saying that word out loud, he didn't comment on it. He just pondered about it for a bit instead, and then he smiled again, this time it was almost like if he was remembering something.

“No, I don't need to drink it to survive, but the thrill of sucking blood for the first time was… something else.” He sighed, dreamy. “It was different from anything else I've ever experienced.” He said, like Renjun knew what he was talking about, but he didn't.

“After that, human food just became… gross, for me.” He pulled a face, clear disgust all over it. And then he smiled, successfully punching the breath out of Renjun. “I do love cookies, though.” His smile grew impossibly bigger.

“... Cookies?” It was the only thing Renjun could mutter out in his desperation to process all the information.

“Yes, cookies!” Donghyuck repeated. “But, I'm not here to discuss my diet.” His voice got firmer, that hint of danger dancing through the air until they hit Renjun's ear.

But before Donghyuck could decrease the distance between them again, he blabbered the first thing that came to his mind once more. “Jeno said he loves me.”

That held Donghyuck back, true shock running through his features. “He… what?” He asked, seemingly out of breath. 

“In the cafeteria earlier, he said that out of nowhere.” Renjun said, not quite believing himself that had really happened. 

He didn’t know why he was telling Donghyuck just that, but something in him needed more time to process his decision, so he sacrificed his random thoughts and the chance that maybe Donghyuck would get annoyed by that just so he could buy himself some time. 

“Oh, don’t mind Jeno.” Donghyuck waved a dismissive hand at him. “Ever since we started dating, he can be very…  _ intense _ , at times. I think I influenced him.” He clicked his tongue, pondering for a second and then added. “But don’t you doubt him either, Renjun.” His eyes got serious again, gaining a sharp edge to them. “He has never said those words to anyone but myself.” He stepped closer, making a shiver go down Renjun’s spine. “And I assure you, he does not deserve to be treated like a toy.”

Renjun couldn’t manage anything but to whisper. “Are you threatening me again?” He breathed, looking the vampire in the eye. 

He could see very clearly when Donghyuck’s lips pulled up in a little smile. “I’m just speaking with my heart, brave Renjun.” He said the last two words with ultimate care, almost fondly. “I care about Jeno, dearly so. But he is a big boy himself, I’m sure he can handle a broken heart if it comes to that.”

Renjun was left speechless, he didn’t know what to do with that information, but the way Donghyuck spoke about Jeno with such fondness and love like he was the only person the vampire cared for in the world, that made something in Renjun snap and suddenly he was very sure of his choice. 

As if he sensed the change in Renjun’s attitude, Donghyuck smiled once again, but didn’t move, he was clearly waiting for Rejun to take the next decisive step. And so he did. 

“My answer is yes.” Renjun said, his voice surprisingly firm. “But you already knew that.” He noticed the satisfied smile forming on Donghyuck’s lips as he stepped closer to his fate. 

“Yes.” Donghyuck whispered. “I could feel when you made the decision.” He reached a hand to toy with a strand of Renjun’s hair. “You’re a difficult one to read, Renjun. But I can always feel when a human is read to give themselves to me.” He averted his eyes from Renjun’s hair to his eyes, and despite the situation, Renjun liked the way they glowed with darkness.

“I’m ready, then.” Renjun stepped even closer, feeling the chill of Donghyuck’s touch all over his body when the vampire placed a hand on his shoulder. “Drink from me.” 

It was like a switch was flicked, Donghyuck didn’t need anymore instructions, he had already gained that dangerously powerful look that Renjun saw the other night in his eyes, the same eyes that made sure to scan Renjun’s, not looking for any sign of mind changing, but to emphasize the seriousness of what was about to happen. Renjun, in the other hand, could only watch, too hypnotized to move even a muscle. 

So he watched as Donghyuck licked his lips, his tongue sliding on his fangs, making it look even sharper. He watched as the vampire diverted his gaze to his neck, caressing the soft skin there with a careful but firm finger. He watched as his head dropped a little to the side automatically, exposing his neck fully to Donghyuck’s mercy. 

It was cold at first, when Donghyuck attached his mouth to the underside of Renjun’s ear, dropping a quick kiss there, but as he moved down, his lips seemed to share the warmth Renjun was sure he emmaned from himself. Donghyuck peppered kisses all over the boy’s neck, and then, he reached  _ the spot _ , the place where Renjun’s neck met his shoulders, and Donghyuck finally bit.

Renjun closed his eyes, as his hands closed in fists and he mentally embraced himself for it, but… nothing came. He sure felt he bite, but it was painless. He didn’t feel the sharp fangs ripping his skin, he didn’t feel himself bleed, he just felt the wetness of Donghyuck’s lips and then it was gone. 

“W-what…?” Renjun weakly protested, still too overwhelmed to form a proper sentence. 

Donghyuck backed away a little, removing his hands from Renjun, and the boy couldn’t do much besides straighten his neck again and stare at the vampire in confusion. 

“Oh, angel.” Donghyuck smiled graciously, as if he hadn’t played Renjun right there. “Sometimes it’s the intention that counts the most.” 

“So you never planned on drinking from me.” Renjun wondered, making it sound more like an affirmation than a question. 

“No, I did not.” Donghyuck nodded. “I just wanted to have the confirmation that you were willing to go through.” 

Renjun felt embarrassed all over. “Why not?” 

“Huh?” Donghyuck asked, but then he seemed to grasp what Renjun was really questioning. “Oh, the first time can be very painful.” He shook his head, like the thought of Renjun feeling pain was too much for him. “And I already have Jeno, he is used to it, I’m used to him, it’s perfect.” 

Renjun felt weird, like he was being left out or something, as if he wanted to be a part of what Jeno and Donghyuck had and in that moment he deemed that impossible to happen. But part of him told him that was insane, who would want to be involved in some vampire drama? Why not back away when Donghyuck was clearly cutting him some slack? Why did still wanted to know how sharp those damn fangs would feel in the soft skin of his neck? 

Again, Renjun was left to fight a big dilemma inside his own mind, then he felt all the strength he gathered to face that moment leave him, and his legs went weak. Finding support by sitting on his bed, he pressed his hands on his temples and closed his eyes, trying to put some sense into himself, trying so, so hard to understand why he was feeling like that. 

He didn’t even noticed when he spoke. “What do you want from me, then?” He said, half hoping an answer that would stop those confusing thoughts around his head, half registering the way his sheets shifted when Donghyuck took a seat beside him. 

“That’s a dangerous question, Rejun.” Donghyuck talked so low, but there was no trace of the sharp edge to it, just the honey like tone. “But for now, maybe a kiss?” 

Renjun’s hands dropped from his temple, his eyes snapped open so fast he only saw white for a second. “What?” He asked, too afraid to trust what he heard. 

“Look at me, Renjun.” Donghyuck reached for Renjun’s hands, taking them and making him shift so he was facing the other, then he used a finger to tilt Renjun’s chin up, making him look right into his eyes. “I knew there was something special about you ever since I laid eyes on you, on the very first day of class.” Donghyuck’s eyes softened, and a small smile graced his lips. “You’re brave, and you’re smart and you’re funny. I was enchanted by you for a long time Renjun, I just needed fate to make us cross paths.”

Renjun couldn’t say that it was the best situation ever, to cross paths as Donghyuck had put it, but it was true that it worked, and now Renjun found himself at the mercy of a vampire. A very hot vampire. It was reckless, yes. But the way he felt himself attracted to Donghyuck was beyond words, he could never forget how Donghyuck’s touch felt even if he tried to, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t want more of the vampire’s touch, all over himself. So the choice was really easy this time. 

“Yes.” Renjun nodded, and when he spotted confusion on the other’s eyes, he added. “Kiss me, Donghyuck.”

Renjun could actually see when Donghyuck’s eyes gained a darker shade, if that was possible. It wasn’t like minutes earlier, it was for real this time, and as he came closer, Renjun could feel the air leaving his lungs, as if all he needed from now on to breathe was Donghyuck and Donghyuck only. So he closed his eyes and waited to be taken. 

When their lips met it was like fire, burning everything up on it’s way until it was all Renjun could feel, he was  _ so _ warm and when he grabbed at Donghyuck’s shirt to pull him closer, he could feel the other was warm as well. The moment Donghyuck cupped Renjun’s face in his hands, it was like he was telling him all the beautiful words existing, the sensation of his touch dominating all of Renjun’s senses, making him want to melt right there.

Renjun could use a lot of words to describe it, but the most accurate would be  _ passionate _ , he could feel his mind clear out any thoughts, his body taking command and goosebumps rise all over his skin as an response to every touch from Donghyuck, who was extremely gentle with the way he caressed Renjun’s cheek, but the way he pressed his lips against Renjun’s was nothing but. Renjun knew he would give himself over and over to Donghyuck if it meant he was going to feel like that every time, so when Donghyuck kissed him deeper, his body moved on it’s own, gladly opening up for the other’s better access. 

A happy sigh felt from his lips as Donghyuck mapped out every inch of Renjun’s mouth with his tongue. It felt oddly freeing, like kissing Donghyuck suddenly granted Renjun powers too, and it was like the whole world was at their reach, there for the taken in a golden plate. Renjun was glad he was sitting because when Donghyuck sucked on his bottom lip, he legs surely turned into jelly, he was all tingling, the same feeling he would get after a good scare, but  _ oh so better.  _

It barely registered in his mind that he should be scared, shouldn’t trust a vampire so close to himself as any sane person would do. But Renjun always knew he wasn’t like any sane person, and that his sweet madness was just carved within himself, leaving no room for fear, just the taste of a exciting adventure right where the tip of his tongue met Donghyuck’s. 

They didn’t noticed how much time passed until it was so dark outside that the moon shone beautifully in the sky, and then they finally parted, breathless messes and lips red from sharing so many kisses. Donghyuck seemed just as affected as him, eyes hazed and his shirt wrinkled where Renjun grabbed. That made a sly smile find its way to Renjun’s lips and the vampire just chuckled at his attitude, then whispered a hushed “I have to go.” before disappearing in the blink of an eye. 

What didn’t disappear was the little smile Renjun had on his lips for the rest of the night, not even when he was already bathed and ready for bed, having a staring contest with the ceiling of his dorm. He wanted to think about it, and then think some more to the point of overthinking, but his mind would flash to their kiss at every opportunity and another smile would creep into his features. He wanted to worry, not sure of what Donghyuck wanted with him, or what the kiss they shared meant, but all he could think of was the lingering ghost of Donghyuck’s touch and how his skin reacted to it with fire, and then he would feel all warm again. 

So he gave up on his worrying instincts and relished in the feeling of finding his own source of excitement, an unknown creature with odd behavior. That night, Renjun dreamed about white fangs tinted with red. 

✩

One week, that was the amount of time it took for Renjun to see both Donghyuck and Jeno again. This time he wasn’t avoiding neither of them, things were just busy. He had a lot of study to do and a whole other lot of projects to finish up. It wasn’t like he didn’t see them both around, but he had the feeling that Jeno was giving him space since that day in the cafeteria, and Renjun appreciated that a lot, once he was still dealing with the best way to deliver to Jeno that he did like him back, maybe not as intense as the other boy did, but it was something along those lines. 

With Donghyuck though, it was a completely different story. When they crossed paths in the hallways, it was like something pulled Renjun towards the other, and Renjun knew Donghyuck felt it too, since his lips would form that smug smile of his and his fangs would flash in the smallest of seconds. But Renjun would look the other way and keep on walking, he needed to solve things with Jeno before he gave up into that pulling he had for Donghyuck. 

And the best opportunity came up when the date for the talent show arrived. Jaemin was stressing so bad and Renjun had to calm him down every time, so that gave him a distraction, but as soon as the distraction came, it went away as Jaemin dragged him towards the stage where the talent show would take place, inside a big auditorium that was located in their campus grounds. 

“I think I’m going to pass out.” Jaemin repeated the same sentence for the fourth time, brushing his hand through his hair. 

“Stop, you’re gonna mess your hair up.” Renjun tried to coax his hands off his hair and held them, squeezing once. “You’re gonna do amazing, Jaem. I know it!” He smiled, summing up all his positivity. 

Jaemin sighed. “Yeah, ok.” He bounced nervously on his feet before smiling back. “Thank you, Jun. I’m going backstage now, wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it, you already have talent!” Renjun beamed, earning a joyful laugh from the other before he turned and went his way. 

Renjun made his way to the front row of chairs, he wanted to be there to cheer Jaemin up and a small part of him wanted to see Donghyuck up close since he knew the other was going to do the solo performance. Not that he would admit that out loud, no. Spotting Yukhei already seating and waving for him to come sit next to him, Renjun did just that, greeting his friend and falling into comfortable chatter while they waited for the talent show to start. 

After a few minutes, a girl made her way to the stage, welcoming the audience and telling them that the first performance would start, she smiled bright and went back to where she came from, closing the heavy curtain after her. 

Renjun would be lying if he said he payed attention to what was happening up in the stage until Jaemin and a few other music majors came along. When his friend spotted him, he waved, and Renjun made his priority to wave back and smile at him during all the performance. Jaemin was glowing and his voice was so pretty Renjun would never get tired of hearing, even if he did listen to Jaemin sing at the top of his lungs everyday in the shower. The performance went through fast, and before Renjun could compute it, Jaemin was bowing and smiling to the audience. 

The next performance was going to be the solo, and Renjun knew Donghyuck was going to sing it, so he prepared his heart, taking deep breaths until Yukhei glanced at him funny, nudging his ribs with a thumb. He awkwardly smiled, ignoring him and fixed his gaze on the stage again, watching the lights dimming and he could hear the audience get quieter, as if they all were waiting for Donghyuck all along.

The vampire made his way up to the stage and Renjun’s breath got caught in his throat, he looked stunning, absolutely breathtaking. He was wearing a black button up with flowers patterns on it and a black jeans, it was simple, but Donghyuck was gracious even with the simplest clothes. He didn’t introduce himself, but really, it wasn’t needed because everyone seemed to know who he was. If Renjun thought Jaemin’s performance went by fast, it was the contrary with Donghyuck. 

Time stopped when Donghyuck opened his mouth and the first sentence of the song filled Renjun’s ears, the melody of a soft piano playing a few seconds after, and then it all seemed to go as slow as never, and Renjun found himself scooting closer on his seat, trying to make himself absorb every second of it, trying to make his mind wrap up around everything he was feeling while hearing that soft honey voice. When Donghyuck got to the chorus, his eyes suddenly met Renjun’s and the boy swore he was going to have a heart attack right then and there as Donghyuck flashed that devious cheeky smile his way. Renjun felt every inch of his body pulling him towards the vampire, and he had to control himself not to run up the stage and admire him up close.

When the song was finished, Renjun felt all the air he was holding punching back into his lungs, and he could swear Donghyuck winked his way before he thanked the audience and went backstage, the same girl from the beginning coming back to wrap the show up and thank everyone for their presence. Renjun could feel Yukhei shifting beside him, ready to start rambling about some random thing when he spotted Jeno approaching the row they were in and Renjun could tell that Yukhei saw him too since the boy gave up on whatever sentence was about to come out his mouth. 

“Hey Renjun.” Jeno smiled, his eyes disappearing as his smile got wider. “Jaemin was amazing, right?” He gestured to the main direction of the stage, not really diverting his gaze from Renjun.

“Yeah, he worried so much but I knew he was going to totally kill it.” Renjun smiled back, not sure how to behave in front of Jeno so casually. He knew that Jeno and Jaemin had developed a friendship with how much time the black haired boy spend at their dorm room and it was sad that Jeno was keeping himself away from Jaemin too, as a consequence of giving Renjun space.

“Tell him I’m happy for him, will you?” Jeno asked, and Renjun nodded, a little “yes, of course” leaving his lips. And then Jeno was backing away again after nodding back.

Renjun could just watch, his brain going overdrive with the amount of things he wanted to tell the other boy, but his body wouldn’t move. Not until Yukhei pulled him to stand up, a hand on his arm. “What are you doing, dude? Go after him, kiss him, tell him you like him back!” Yukhei almost barked at Renjun’s ear, earning some weird looks from the people around them. “Allow yourself to be vulnerable just this once, Junnie.” He pushed Renjun a little, the boy stumbling on his feet.

He only thought for a second before he was running on Jeno’s direction, calling after him. “Jen! Wait up!” Renjun shouted, successfully catching the boy’s attention.

“Renjun?” Jeno extended his arms to help support a very breathless Renjun, even if he had ran just a little. Rejun cursed himself for not exercising enough.

“There’s something I wanted to tell you.” Renjun managed to speak when his breathing was back to normal.

“Ok, come with me, let’s talk over there.” He pointed to a side door to the auditorium and Renjun followed, he didn’t want to pour his feelings out with a crowd right next to them anyway. 

The door leaded to a corridor, where Renjun guessed it was one way to the backstage. Jeno stopped and turned to him, leaning into one of the walls and looking at him expectantly, as if telling him to go on. Renjun took a deep breath and for a second he focused only on Jeno, the way his hair was styled up so his forehead was showing and Renjun felt the urge to attach his lips to that part, he could even imagine how Jeno’s eyes would flutter close with the gesture. His eyes flickered to the boy’s and he suddenly was brought back into reality when he noticed Jeno had a nervous look, like he was afraid of what Renjun had to say.

Shaking his head, Renjun decided he was going to trust his heart into that boy’s hands, and that scared him way more than any haunted house he ever visited. “Jeno, I wanted to talk about that time when you told me that…” His throat closed up and Renjun looked down, embarrassed that he couldn’t even repeat Jeno’s words from before.

“That I love you?” Jeno completed, and Renjun nodded positively. “So?” Jeno insisted, and when Renjun looked at him again, he had a small smile on his lips, even if his eyes remained uneasy.

Sighing, Renjun mustered all his forces and tried to speak again. “I’m not sure if I can say it back… just yet.” He talked slowly, noticing every change of expression on Jeno’s face. “I like you Jeno, romantically, that’s what I’m trying to say.”

It was a good thing that Renjun was looking directly at Jeno while saying that, since he could see just like his smile grew, and his eyes got a beautiful sparkle to them. Without noticing, Renjun was smiling back as Jeno walked to him, arms already open for a hug Renjun welcomed softly. He could smell Jeno’s shampoo, something so homely and fresh, so  _ Jeno.  _ He felt himself melt into the boy’s touch and he knew he was in the right place, even if the little voice in his head told him they weren’t quite  _ complete _ .

“I have to admit that when Hyuck told me that you talked about my confession with him, I thought you were going to reject me.” Jeno talked into his hair, making a nice chill go down his spine.

“Why is that?” Renjun asked back, but then he remembered that night with Donghyuck and cringed. “Wait, you know about that?”

“I don’t really know, I think I was preparing myself for the worst.” He felt Jeno shrug his shoulders. “And yeah, Hyuck and I, we don’t have any secrets between us.” He could notice the loving way Jeno talked about Donghyuck, and not for the first time (or last), Renjun wished he could be a part of what they had.

“You’re not mad I told Donghyuck?” Renjun did regret being a big mouth and talking about things he wasn’t supposed to.

“Not really.” Jeno chuckled, kissing the top of Renjun’s head for a fleeing second. “I know how…  _ intimidating _ Hyuck can be when you don’t know him that much, so I would never hold that against you.”

Renjun couldn’t help laughing along, happiness making its way to his bones. He took a step back, still in Jeno’s arms, so he could look at the taller boy in the eyes. “Kiss me, Jeno.” Renjun blurted out, surprising himself.

But Jeno didn’t look surprise, like he was already waiting for that, and perhaps that was exactly the true. He didn’t respond, he simply came closer, connecting his lips with Renjun’s in a chaste kiss. Renjun would be lying if he said he never imagined how kissing Jeno would feel, because he did that, more times than he would like to admit. But all the things he imagined couldn't compare to reality, kissing Jeno was beyond better in reality.

It was incredibly sweet, Jeno’s lips feeling so nice and soft against his. He tasted sweet too, when Renjun deepened the kiss, he could feel it on Jeno’s tongue, as if he had just ate candy. It was a kiss that made his toes curl, and the hair in the back of his head stand. So, so different from anything that Renjun had ever experienced but just as good at the kiss he shared with Donghyuck a week earlier. 

It was the same amount of sweet as it was of needy, both boys searching each other with their hands, Renjun grabbed at Jeno's waist, rubbing his thumb in small circles there and he could feel on his own mouth Jeno's breath hitching, his hands pulling a little harder at Renjun's hair. It was truly mesmerizing, the way Jeno melted in Renjun's hands, how much he wanted to spend days kissing the black haired boy.

But as much a that seemed like a good idea, Renjun had to eventually breathe, so he pecked Jeno’s lips once more and hid his face on the other’s neck, trying to organize his thoughts and slow his breathing, Jeno stepped back so his back could lean again in the wall and Renjun couldn't do much but to follow, limbs still tangled. 

He could feel when Jeno chuckled, his chest moving against Renjun's, and that made him smile too, his lips brushing against the other's collarbones, earning a little gasp from Jeno. Liking the reaction he got, Renjun started to pepper some kisses down Jeno's neck, trying to control his smile while he was at it. Then, his lips brushed against what was obviously the place where Donghyuck usually bit to feed and without thinking it through, Renjun bit down there, too sweet but teasingly enough. Jeno squirmed then, a melodious laugh ripping through his body.

As if even thinking about Donghyuck made that magnet that pulled them towards each other work, Renjun heard Jeno gasping loud, and then, "Hyuck!" 

Renjun stepped back from Jeno, letting go of him, automatically looking for the vampire, who was watching them from a little distance, coming from the backstage. If Renjun concentrated enough, he could identify the look on Donghyuck's face as a fond one.

"Jen." He said when he got close enough, simple as that, honey voice coloring the room and smile growing. He opened his mouth to said something else, probably greet Renjun, but Jeno was already throwing himself at him, legs wrapping around the vampire's middle and arms looping around his neck. All Donghyuck managed to let out was a suffocated protest, but he recovered fast from the surprise, wrapping his own arms around Jeno. "You underestimate my strength.”

From where Renjun was, he could see when Jeno pulled back so he could look at Donghyuck and  _ pout _ , looking the cutest that Renjun has ever seen him. "Maybe, but I trust you wouldn't drop me." He said, still pouting.

“God, Jen. Don't pout at me, you know that your pout is a lot more dangerous than my fangs could ever be.” He laughed, brushing a hand through Jeno's hair. “And you're right, darling, I would never drop you.” There was so much love in the smile on Donghyuck's face, that even Renjun felt warm at that. 

Jeno smiled back, satisfied with the answer he got, and untangled himself from Donghyuck, turning to Renjun and extended a hand at his direction, one that Renjun took without thinking twice, and with that thought he felt himself warmer around his cheeks, he knew he was blushing a little. 

“ _ Renjun _ .” Donghyuck smiled, his eyes traveling from Renjun to Jeno over and over. “I see that you and Jeno solved your little problem of communication.” He took Renjun’s other hand, not without giving Renjun time to accept it or step back. But of course Renjun took Donghyuck’s hand, and was admiring how their fingers seemed to fit so nicely, so concentrated that he missed the cheeky grin Donghyuck flashed his way. “Or at least I noticed that you two were putting your mouth to good use.” 

Renjun snapped out of his little dreaming land so fast he could feel his muscle complain, his eyes widening and his cheeks burning as he looked at the vampire.  _ Why the hell he was blushing so much? He was never one to do that!  _ But his embarrassment was long gone the second he heard Donghyuck’s laugh, Jeno hitting him with light slaps while protesting about him watching them.

“Well, I don’t mind that much that you saw that.” Renjun began, shoving all his apprehension really deep and taking in a long breath before continuing. “Since I like you both the same.” He shrugged, a little shy, but he made sure to look at both at them individually, sending all he couldn’t quite express in words through his eyes. 

The squeeze on both his hands came at the same time, and it was so  _ so _ pretty the way Donghyuck and Jeno were smiling at him, no, not smiling but beaming. He couldn’t help the shy smile that creeped to his lips. 

“So you’re joining us, Jun?” Jeno bounced on his feet, and Renjun found really endearing this new cute side of him that Donghyuck brought out, Renjun hoped the boy would start being like that around him too. 

“As long as you two want me to…” Renjun trailed, suddenly self-conscious and a little nervous. 

“Of course we want you to, brave Renjun.” Donghyuck said, pulling him closer now, wrapping his arms around his waist and Jeno’s waist. It was a messy hug, but it worked. 

And Renjun was so happy it worked. 

✩

And just like that Renjun found himself with two boyfriends over his shoulders. Not long after the talent show, Donghyuck created the habit of popping out of nowhere at Renjun’s dorm, and convincing the boy to let them, Donghyuck and Jeno, spend some time there. Jaemin was always not there, and Renjun had a suspicion that Donghyuck had a finger on it, but he wasn’t about to complain. After a lot of nights chatting about nothing and everything with Jeno, and Donghyuck watching them with a fond smile, joining here and there, they decided to be boyfriends. 

It wasn’t something super out of ordinary per se, just three people deciding to share their hearts, sweet like Jeno’s kisses, natural like the way Renjun became a part of their routine but it was still extremely powerful just like Donghyuck’s aura. Renjun couldn’t be happier. 

When he says he has two boys over his shoulders, he means it. He was at Donghyuck’s and Jeno’s dorm trying to finish his last painting assignment while both of them had their respective chins hooked on his shoulders, one at each side. Renjun could feel the slightest move of their heads when they moved their eyes to follow along the motion of his own brush on the painting. Once in a while, Jeno would sigh, leaning his head sideways until his hair was tickling Renjun’s cheek, complaining about how much he was deprived of attention. 

You see, Renjun would like very much to drop everything he was doing right at that moment and give some attention to his boyfriends, but he really needed to hand over that project the next day, and it would determinate a great part of his grade, so he had to unite all the self control in the world in order to concentrate on what he was doing. Not that he was invincible, not at all. Matter of fact, the boys hanging by his shoulders proved to be of big distraction all day. 

The first time it happened, Renjun let them. Donghyuck moved from his bed to give Renjun a kiss in the cheek, saying he looked too cute while concentrating and the vampire just couldn’t help himself. But then Jeno walked over too, pulling on Renjun’s chin to drop a sweet kiss on his lips, and the boy welcomed him with a soft sigh, tasting the awfully sweet candies the boy stole from Jaemin  _ (again)  _ and deciding it was a good excuse to take a break,  _ just a little bit _ , he told himself. But soon he was trapped between a too handsy Donghyuck and a very clingy Jeno, not that Renjun would ever deny his boyfriends anything especially if was something he wanted really bad too, but once he felt Jeno move his hands to his ass, he knew he  _ needed _ to go back to his assignment or he would be stuck on never ending kisses all afternoon long. 

Renjun even tried to tell both of them to kiss each other instead of distracting him, and they actually tried to do that… for about five minutes. And then Donghyuck sighed, as Jeno climbed off of him and complained about how it wasn’t the same now that Renjun had spoiled them with affection of his own. Renjun would be lying if he said that didn’t make his heart melt a little. 

So the better option was to quickly finish his work, even if the result wasn’t as perfect as he would like it, so he did just that, and by the time he signed his name under the beautiful landscape, a waterfall in the middle of a beautiful forest, he just painted, Jeno gasped. 

“It looks so pretty, Jun.” Jeno then proceeded to rub the side of his face against Renjun’s, making the smaller boy laugh a little. 

“Thank you, Jen.” He said, his heart swelling happily. 

“We should go to somewhere like that sometime.” Jeno moved from Renjun’s shoulder, and Donghyuck did the same, freeing Renjun from the weight, and waited until the smaller rolled his arms a little, whining about cramps, to stand and in front of him, hands already creeping to his shoulders, massaging a little. “We could laze all day and make out in the water in the moonlight.” He smiled that apparently innocent smile of his, with just a little of mischievousness behind it. 

Renjun flushed a little, he was still getting used to Jeno’s bluntness and sometimes the boy would just hit him with it, no warning whatsoever. He could hear Donghyuck chuckle a little, but he wasn’t sure because the vampire had already moved to the bed, but not before dropping a kiss to Renjun’s neck and one to Jeno’s forehead. 

“You’re insufferable” Renjun rolled his eyes, but curled his fingers on the front loops of Jeno’s pants and pulled him closer, already eager to kiss his boyfriend even though he was doing just that not long ago. 

Feeling the excitement spread out from him to Jeno, who deepened the kiss right away, Renjun used his foot to drag the easel with his painting away from them, it was still wet after all. And then all his worries were about how good Jeno’s lips felt on his own, Renjun didn’t even notice how their position was uncomfortable until Jeno wrapped his arms around his middle and lifted him, making him put his legs around the other boy’s waist for support. 

It started like that, little gasps leaving Renjun’s lips as Jeno explored his body, all hands and wet tongue all over, and when he would come to himself, Jeno would already be pressing him in the bed, leaving loud kisses down his neck, and his hands would be stuck on black locks, pulling it without even realizing. Not that Jeno would mind that. 

Renjun also could feel Donghyuck somewhere near them, but it that wasn’t news, Renjun could feel Donghyuck’s presence all the time, even from meters away. Before, he thought that it was because of the supernatural side of him, pulling Renjun just like a prey would be attracted to a trap, but then he started to feel Jeno’s presence too and he just decided to blame it on his stupidly in love heart. 

He was so lost enjoying Jeno’s lips on his skin and thinking about his boyfriends (god, how he liked the sound of that word.) that it was a shock when Jeno gasped loud, unwrapping himself from Renjun all of a sudden. 

“What’s wrong?” Renjun asked, out of breath. 

“I have dance practice in a few!” Jeno hurried away, grabbing his bag from the desk and speed-walking through the room trying to put his shoes with just one hand. 

“What the fuck, Jeno. You scared me.” Renjun sat up, trying to comb his messy hair with his fingers. “I thought something was wrong…” He trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. 

Jeno stopped in the middle of whatever he was doing (seriously, why would he tie his shoes while standing?) and came close to Renjun again, dropping a small but loving kiss on his lips. “Don’t worry babe, you were deliciously sweet as always.” He winked and went back to his task, not even budging from the kick that Renjun threw his way. 

Renjun groaned, embarrassment filling his body all over while he dropped again in the bed, face first. “I hate you.” He mumbled into the bed. 

“No you don’t!” Jeno called from somewhere close to the door. “See you two later, have fun while I suffer!” He chirped, closing the door after him with a small thud. 

“I do hate him.” Renjun raised his head so he could look at Donghyuck, who was quiet as usual, just scrolling through his phone. 

“Oh, the pictures I have of your little kissing session say otherwise.” Donghyuck smiled, and Renjun groaned again. 

But Renjun’s grumpy mood was easily forgotten in favor of a new make out session, this time with Donghyuck. The vampire managed to pull Renjun into his lap in the first minutes, and now Renjun was just a puddle melting under the other’s touch. 

The way Donghyuck’s lips moved against Renjun’s was making the boy dizzy, his mind floating around and swimming in thoughts of the vampire, Renjun was feeling lighter and lighter as the minutes stretched between them. He was sure no rush could compare to that feeling. 

Renjun moved his tongue inside Donghyuck’s mouth, trying to print the sensation into his brain like it was the last time he was going to kiss him, and he could feel the vampire’s fangs rubbing against his tongue, sharp and amazing, ten times better than how he imagined it would feel. With how much they kissed, Renjun was kind of used to the feeling by that point, but in that specific night, that same thought about how those same fangs would feel ripping the sensitive skin of his neck insisted to creep into his brain repeatedly. So he decided to voice his thoughts. 

“Donghyuck.” Renjun called, separating their lips so he could talk. 

“Yes?” The vampire hummed, dropping kisses into the side of Renjun’s neck, making the boy feel hot all over. 

“Feed on me, Donghyuck.” He said, not daring to open his eyes yet. 

Suddenly, Donghyuck tensed under Renjun, stooping his kisses, but as soon as the feeling came, it went away. “What did you say, love?” Donghyuck asked, cupping Renjun’s cheeks. “Look at me, Renjun.”

And Renjun did, opening his eyes slowly, afraid of what they would find, but Donghyuck was looking at him as intensely as ever, attentive. “I want you to feed on me.” Renjun repeated, trying to put into his voice how sure he was. 

“Why is that?” Donghyuck eyed him, visibly looking for any sign of discomfort. 

“I trust you, Donghyuck.” Renjun took a deep breath. “Besides that, all my life I was interested in the supernatural, and, I’m not gonna lie, when I met you I, all that I’ve ever studied and knew crumbled down because you were  _ so _ , so much more. So much more intense, so much more complex and suddenly I was hypnotized.” Renjun smiled, mirroring the same smile Donghyuck had on his pretty lips. “I used to be scared of those things, even if I enjoyed being scared, I used to fear the unknown so much, that my researches were a way to make it less scary.” 

“You did not seem scared for a second, though.” Donghyuck teased, brushing his hands up and down Renjun’s sides. 

“Oh, I was, believe me.” Renjun chuckled. “But you showed me a new side of it all, the mysterious, sexy side.” Renjun winked, making Donghyuck laugh melodiously. “And you showed me how nice it can feel to be around you, so I want you to feel nice around me too.” Renjun finished, sheepishly. 

“But I already feel nice around you, love.” Donghyuck commented, now playing with the end of Renjun’s hair. 

“Ok, I admit I’m also curious about how it would feel.” Renjun sighed, finally admitting what he was thinking all along. 

“Oh, Renjun.” Donghyuck laughed. “You’re sure the most unique person I’ve ever seen.” 

Renjun whined, too overwhelmed by finally being brave to asking Donghyuck to bite him and then Donghyuck being himself. 

“But are you really sure? It can hurt a little.” Donghyuck asked, now totally serious. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything my whole life.” Renjun puffed his chest, as much as he could while being on Donghyuck’s lap. 

Donghyuck took a deep breath, and “Your wish is my command, then.” The vampire said, moving to kiss Renjun on the lips again and grabbing on his hips. 

Once more, he was lost in the kisses, the dizzy feeling taking over his mind and making him feel like floating, so much that he barely noticed Donghyuck had moved from his lips to his cheeks, his chin and then his neck, so soft but  _ oh _ so addicting. Only when Donghyuck murmured against the skin of his neck that Renjun snapped back to reality. 

“Remember to breathe, alright?” Donghyuck’s own breath made shivers run down Renjun’s spine. 

“Yeah, okay.” Renjun nodded. 

Renjun mentally embraced himself for the pain as his heartbeat got faster, making his ears buzz in nervousness. Donghyuck kissed that spot, the junction of his shoulders and his neck, a few times before actually biting into it, and the anticipation only grew into Renjun, making his tummy fill with butterflies. And then, it was finally happening. 

Donghyuck still had his hands glued to Renjun’s hips, now grabbing a little harder, as if he was trying to control himself, ground himself. Renjun wasn’t sure why, but the way the vampire’s hands felt against him was nice, so he wasn’t going to complain. But that was all forgotten when those white and sharp fangs finally, finally ripped through Renjun’s skin, making hot and red blood drip from it. It didn’t hurt per see, of course Renjun could feel every second of it, the way it burned for a moment, flames going down his body, before it was numb, and even pleasant after all. 

He remembered to breathe and took a deep breath, locking eyes with Donghyuck who had looked up at the movement of Renjun’s chest taking air in. Like every single time their eyes met, Renjun felt electricity run through himself, his body reacting before he could think about it, and he knew he wanted to give all of himself to Donghyuck, and also Jeno, over and over, until he was nothing. 

It was dramatic, yes. But the way his heart got crazy fast just with a look, just with the smallest touches, it wasn’t something ordinary. So, damn it if he wasn’t going to love these two boys with everything he had. 

✩

After what felt like hours, but was just a few minutes, Renjun found himself lying down after having chugged down a huge amount of water (Donghyuck’s orders), with the vampire lying beside him, hand carding through Renjun’s hair and lips kissing every inch of skin Renjun had exposed. 

“Are you really fine, Renjun?” Donghyuck asked, for the nth time. 

“Yes, Donghyuck. I’m super fine!” Renjun laughed, turning on his side so he could face the other. “It didn’t hurt and it was kind of enjoyable even.” He shrugged. 

“Oh yes, I surely heard that moan you let out.” Donghyuck chuckled. 

“Shut up!” Renjun slapped the vampire twice, but the other just laughed harder, so he turned around, trying to hide his red cheeks from him. 

“Come on, love. It was cute.” Donghyuck hugged him, pressing his chest to Renjun’s back, and whispered close to his ear: “And totally hot.” 

Renjun stayed silent, his cheeks hotter than ever, Donghyuck sure knew how to get under his skin and make him feel all new kind of things, not that Renjun didn’t like it. He was in for a wild ride with Donghyuck and Jeno by his side, and he couldn’t fucking wait to see here it would lead them.

After a minute, Donghyuck gave up waiting for a answer and busied himself with kissing Renjun’s neck again and eventually he started nibbling on it a little, his fangs brushing Renjun’s skin ever so lightly, he seemed to like doing that a lot, Renjun noticed. Well, he was a vampire after all… That thought made Renjun chuckle a little to himself, and Donghyuck hummed in question.

“Nothing, I was just lost in my own thoughts.” Renjun clarified, still laughing a little. “But you know, Hyuck… If you want another taste, you can have it.” He could feel when the vampire sucked in a breath, ready to counter back. “I mean it.” Renjun said, voice firm. 

“Well, if you insist...” Donghyuck gave in, his lips brushing against Renjun’s skin at every word, making him shiver slightly. “You really are a brave little thing.” It was all the vampire said before sinking his fangs into Renjun’s neck again. 

The second time around, the sting was almost not there, and Renjun could concentrate just on how light headed it made him feel, and how nice was to have Donghyuck’s arms caressing his sides. He could definitely get why Jeno looked so high on pleasure that night at the party. 

As if on cue, the door of the room was thrown open by a very sweaty Jeno, his black hair all messed up and tank top clinging to his body. Renjun could see him from the bed and judging by how Donghyuck stopped feeding on him and kissed the spot sweetly, the vampire could see Jeno too. 

“Ugh I’m so going to sleep all weekend.” Jeno sighed, sounding tired out of his mind. “The dance teacher is going to  _ kill _ us some-...” He started to say, but just as Donghyuck collected a drop of blood that was running down Renjun’s neck and licking it, Jeno eyed them.

“What…” His lips parted on a perfect “o” before he could wrap his mind around the situation, and then he smile, big and mischievous. “Hot.” He said, coming closer to the bed and throwing himself on top of Renjun and Donghyuck. 

“Get off!” Renjun yelped, trying to push Jeno away but the boy was dead weight, so he gave up and huffed, thanking the heavens that was actually Donghyuck who was under Jeno and he only had to deal with the black haired boy’s legs. 

“You’re getting nasty while I’m out there suffering, not fair.” Jeno whined, earning a muffled laugh from Donghyuck. “But still hot.”

“Renjun wanted to see from himself how my fangs would feel.” Donghyuck clarified, rubbing his thumbs in circles where his hand was still on Renjun’s hip. 

“And how that felt?” Jeno tried to look at Renjun, moving around until he was laying beside him and not on top of them anymore. “Did you like it?” He asked, eyes glimmering in expectation. 

“Pretty good, actually.” Renjun said, a little shy. 

“I know, right?!” Jeno beamed, his hand coming up to brush Renjun’s hair off his eyes. 

Renjun nodded, wrapping his arm around Jeno waist and bringing him closer, ignoring how sweaty he was because really, it wasn’t unusual for Jeno to cling onto them at any given moment of the day, even if he was sweaty from dance class. He felt Donghyuck’s arm wrap around them both and sighed,  _ that was definitely what home felt like, _ he thought. 

Before any of them could drift to sleep, Renjun felt Donghyuck move around a little, patting both their arms before speaking. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Donghyuck announced, getting up of the bed. 

Renjun stilled, turning around as much as he could with Jeno still in his arms and eyeing Donghyuck as his mind wandered into places he would never admit out loud. 

“What? Are you going to ask if I need to shower too?” Donghyuck laughed, already halfway to the bathroom door. 

Renjun rolled his eyes, it was true that he had asked many questions about the vampire part of Donghyuck ever since they started to date, but he was just curious, what could he do! He evaded the question as his mind summed up memories of the few times he would get so excited asking things that Donghyuck would just laugh and kiss his lips fondly. 

_ Aren’t you resistant to cold?  _ He asked once, when he paused his homework and eyed his bed, finding Donghyuck snuggled with his blanket, a rather cute view, and Jeno snuggled to him. Donghyuck had just flashed him his fangs and patted the other side of the bed, inviting Renjun to snuggle with them. 

_ Can you make people do what you want them to? _ Renjun asked some random night, when the three of them had been out to eat pizza and Donghyuck charmed the waiter out of his mind for a discount. For that, Jeno tipped his head back, a bubbly laugh coming out of his mind, when he calmed down he explained that Donghyuck was just naturally charming, and Renjun couldn’t agree more to that. 

_ Can you feed on animals?  _ The question was whispered in the middle of a hang out with Renjun’s boyfriends and his friends. Donghyuck, who was trying to win a race on mario kart against Jaemin, just shrugged, whispering back _ i guess? they’re cute but who I feed from now it’s cuter.  _ That earned the vampire a not so subtle slap in the arm, but even then he won the round, making Jaemin trash around on the floor demanding revenge. 

_ You’re surely too hot for a creature that is historically cold.  _ That one came out accidentally, Renjun was truly too distracted by the way Donghyuck’s hands felt in his skin, pure fire making his way to his bone. Jeno chuckled to that, his breath mingling with Renjun’s due to their proximity. Neither of them gave Renjun a answer, but he didn’t care that much. 

So yeah, he was curious about his boyfriend, but no one could blame him, Donghyuck was sincerely a peculiar creature. Snapping back into reality, Renjun embraced himself for what he wanted to ask, and in a flash of courage, Renjun uttered words he never imagine saying. “No… I was going to ask if I could join.” 

At that, Donghyuck freezed for the smallest of seconds, but soon his expression turned into one full of smugness. “Huang Renjun, you never fail to surprise me.” He smiled, offering a hand to Renjun to take.

The boy made his way out of the bed, pulling a whiny Jeno with him, saying that he needed a shower too. At Donghyuck’s outstretched hand, Renjun took it, like he knew he would every time Donghyuck offered it to him.

  
  


(We’re never going to fit in the shower together!” Jeno whined again, but followed Renjun and Donghyuck anyway. 

“Well, you can stay back and watch then.” Donghyuck smiled, glowing those dangerous fangs at Jeno. 

“Ugh… fine, but I want a back massage.” Jeno mumbled, but there was no more protest for the rest of the night.)

**Author's Note:**

> spare comment pls? 🤲🏻  
i hope you enjoyed your reading <3 thank you for making this far!  
you can find me here: [twt](http://www.twitter.com/hyuckrie) [ccat](http://www.curiouscat.me/hyuckrie)


End file.
